


Eighth Time's A Charm

by CollegiaTitanica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Roommates, background yumikuri, roommates to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollegiaTitanica/pseuds/CollegiaTitanica
Summary: Sometimes you don't know how you feel about someone at first. Sometimes it takes time to get to really know them.And sometimes it's surprising what you find when you do.





	

The first time they were both in the closet.

Literally.

“Quit shoving!”

“I’m not shoving, you’re just taking up too much space.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

Annie scoffed and rolled her eyes, though it was wasted in the darkness of Ymir’s dorm room closet.

“I can’t believe I let you drag me here,” she muttered.

“Aaaannnnnnnnieeeeeee…” Hitch whined. “It’s fun! You can’t just sit in your room all the time.”

“Sure I can.”

Hitch made a noise like a deflating balloon, shaking herself like a four year old throwing a tantrum.

“What’s it matter to you?” Annie asked flatly.

“It’s not like I care,” Hitch pouted. “Don’t want you being super boring - it makes me depressed seeing you like that.”

“Uh huh.”

They stood in silence, their ‘seven minutes in heaven’ ticking by slowly. Sighing, Annie leant back against what felt like a winter coat. She was surprised by how bare the closet was (though it _was_ Ymir’s), and that it didn’t stink of feet. But then again Historia ran a tight ship so probably controlled the worst of it.

Unlike Hitch.

When they’d first met Annie hadn’t been worried – her roommate seemed primped and preened and someone who had everything in order. The reality was far from it: discarded food, piles of laundry all over their common room, coming up back at all hours raging drunk. Finding her way into Annie’s room when drunk and falling asleep on her floor. Throwing up into her laundry basket.

So when it came to Hitch pestering her to come to an end of semester party in Ymir and Historia’s room, she was just welcome it wasn’t incredibly annoying. And, Annie supposed, she was friends with the hosts.

But of course she’d forgotten Historia and Ymir were tricky little shits who loved to play games, both in the literal and metaphorical sense. So now she found herself shoved into a closet with her roommate.

There was a rustling, and then a blinding flash as Hitch pulled out her phone for some light.

“Ah, Hitch!” Annie grumbled, turning away and squinting.

“Sorry, sorry,” the other woman said, turning the light away.

Looking up, Annie saw Hitch was hunched over, her neck at an extremely uncomfortable looking angle. The phone screen was also illuminating her face with a ghostly light, making her look rather creepy

“You should put your feet over by me,” Annie said. “Give you more room.”

“You sure?”

“Suit yourself,” Annie shrugged.

Hitch grinned, shuffling about til she was in a slightly more comfortable position. “I didn’t know you cared.”

“Mmm…” Annie hummed, folding her arms.

“You know…” Hitch started. “We’re here so we might as well make out.”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“I’m serious!” she wailed. “I mean you’re hot, I’m cute… it makes sense!”

“Thanks,” Annie drawled.

“That’s not a no…”

She was so cute (as she said), that Annie couldn’t help but smile. And it had been a while…

“A-HA!”

Annie stopped, her mouth hanging open, as the door was flung open by a very excited looking Historia.

“Awww, boring…” Ymir frowned, seeing the lack of action.

“Didja really want them going at it on your clothes?” Sasha giggled.

“At least someone would be,” the freckled girl smirked.

“Ymir!”

“I’m sorrrrry!!!” Ymir yelled as she fled the room, pursued by her now very irate girlfriend.

When the crowd dispersed Annie and Hitch extricated themselves from their position, sharing a brief, flustered look before going back to the party.

 

#

 

The second time was a few months later, on a Friday night.

Hitch was getting ready to go out clubbing, or at least was trying to. She’d spent the last hour running around in circles, rummaging through her piles of clothes, digging out clean underwear from next to the couch and a bra from on top of the fridge. Now she was in her room, loudly complaining about _something_.

Sighing, Annie put down her book and walked to Hitch’s doorway. Her roommate was digging through her draws, desperately searching for something.

“What’s up?” Annie asked despite herself.

“I can’t find my hairbrush!” the brunette squealed, totally flustered.

“You left it in the bathroom,” Annie said, Hitch immediately racing past. “Under some magazines.”

“Thaaaaaanks, Annie!” Hitch called back.

Annie shook her head and walked back to her book but stopped when there was a shriek and clatter from their little bathroom.

“Are you ok?” Annie asked, taking two big steps to check. Inside Hitch was crouched down, her hairbrush lying broken at her feet.

“Aaaahhhhhhhhh…” The brunette looked about ready to cry.

“Come here,” Annie said, pulling Hitch to her feet. She could be so totally useless at times, but Annie always found herself looking after her. Picking the broken pieces from the floor, Annie tossed the handle in the sink and started brushing the back of Hitch’s hair.

“It’s ok,” she said softly. “No need to panic.”

“Thanks Annie,” Hitch cooed, practically purring as Annie worked.

They stood in silence until Annie was done.

“There, all pretty,” Annie chuckled, looking over Hitch’s shoulder and fluffing her hair.

Squealing in joy, Hitch spun around and hugged Annie tight. “You’re the best!” she squealed before skipping out to grab her bag.

“No problem…” Annie mumbled, her face red.

 

#

 

The third time was a week and four hours later.

Hitch had gone out to some party, attempting to drag Annie along. But Annie had declined, instead curling up on the couch with a book and enjoying the quiet. It was broken a little before she was planning to go to bed (just _one_ more chapter…) that she heard the rattling of the front door and muffled voices.

She looked up as it swung open, a highly inebriated Hitch hanging off of a tall, serious looking young man.

“Thiiiisss way!” Hitch giggled, waving an arm towards her room.

The man half carried and half dragged her forward, and she surprisingly managed to kick the door mostly shut behind her.

Annie bit her lip and stared at the half-closed door. The guy didn’t look like the sort to take advantage of a drunk girl, but they never did. That had to be why she felt so uncomfortable. There wasn’t any other reason she would.

Standing up she’d taken a single step when the door opened again, the man stopping when he saw Annie. Or possibly her ready to fight face.

“Oh, um, hi,” he said, putting out a hand. “I’m Marlow, sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself before.”

“That’s fine,” she replied, shaking his hand. “Annie.”

“She’s in bed,” he continued. “This is her room right? She was a little unclear.”

“No it is,” Annie chuckled.

“Oh good,” he sighed. “Well, I’d better get going, have a good night!”

“You too.”

Watching as he left, Annie frowned. Was he Hitch’s boyfriend? If he was she’d be surprised – he didn’t seem her type. But if he was the sort of guy who would carry her back to the dorm and leave her to sleep she could do worse. But she still felt uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Peering into Hitch’s room she saw her sprawled out on her bed, groaning softly.

“Hey, you,” Hitch murmured.

“Hey,” Annie answered. “Good night?”

Giggling, Hitch kicked off her shoes. “It was the best! You should have come!”

“Seems like you didn’t need me,” Annie said dryly.

“Eh..? Marlow?” Hitch paused before breaking out into a fit of giggles at the thought. “You think me and him..?!”

“Well I mean he carried you home...” Annie folded her arms and huffed, thankful Hitch wouldn’t be able to see her face going red.

“Marlow’s just a nice guy who always has to do the right thing so he wouldn’t let me go by myself.”

“Well I’m glad he did, you could barely walk.”

“I’m fiiiiiiiine!” To prove her point Hitch attempted to get to her feet, flailing her legs a moment before getting them in order and, miraculously, standing up. “See!”

“I’m impressed,” Annie said truthfully.

“Yeah, well-” she got a whole one step forward before she collapsed down in a heap, laughing uproariously.

“Come on,” Annie sighed, pulling Hitch up. “Bathroom and changed.”

“Yeah, I do need to pee.”

“I figured.”

“Thanks, Annie,” Hitch slurred, patting Annie’s cheek. “You’re always so nice to me.”

“Well if I don’t you’ll end up passed out on my floor again.”

The memory made Hitch giggle, and though she wanted to say something about it, the words just came out as a jumbled, confused mess.

“Mmm-hmm,” Annie nodded, apparently the right answer as Hitch laughed and hugged her tightly. “Ok, enough of that,” she said, prising the brunette from around her. “Do your thing and get changed.”

“Fiiiiiiiiine!”

“I’ll be just outside.”

“Have fun!”

Annie shook her head and stepped outside, getting a glass of water and her book. Thankfully Hitch didn’t fall asleep or slip over, and the return trip to her bed was a much smoother one.

“Drink some water,” Annie ordered, holding the glass as Hitch took a sip.

“Thank you,” Hitch said softly before lying down.

“It’s fine. Though don’t expect me to look after you all the time,” Annie glowered.

She wasn’t always going to be there for Hitch. They wouldn’t always be roommates, or one day she might not be here or maybe she’d get a partner so would be spending time with them. Or Hitch would find someone of her own.

“I know,” Hitch said, taking Annie’s hand. “I really do mean it when I- like… thank you and things. I know you don’t and that I just… hnnng, words…”

“I know, sorry,” Annie sighed, relenting. She sat on the edge of Hitch bed a moment, wanting to say something but not knowing the words.

“Will you read to me?” Hitch asked. When Annie didn’t answer, obviously caught by the unexpected request, Hitch continued. “I mean like you’re always reading but I don’t, like… don’t have to just a stupid idea-”

“Sure,” Annie murmured.

Hitch wiggled under her blanket happily, while Annie turned on the bedside lamp.

“I’m just going to read from where I was last, ok?”

“Mmmm,” Hitch nodded, eyes closed and a contented smile on her lips already.

“Ok here we go… “Oh for heaven's sake,” she snapped, now directing her wand at a dustpan, which hopped off the sideboard and started skating across the floor, scooping up the potatoes. “Those two!” she burst out savagely, now pulling pots and pans out of a cupboard, and Harry knew she meant Fred and George. I don't know what's going to happen to them, I really don't. No ambition, unless you count making as much trouble as they possibly can....”,” Annie paused, and Hitch looked up at her and smiled.

Smiling back a moment, Annie returned to her reading.

“Mrs. Weasley slammed a large copper saucepan down on the kitchen table and began to wave her wand around inside it. A creamy sauce poured from the wand tip as-”

She stopped when Hitch started sniggering.

“Oh, grow up,” Annie chuckled, ruffling Hitch’s hair.

“Sorry sorry,” she grinned, entirely unconvincingly.

“Uh huh,” Annie said, giving Hitch a little knowing smirk before continuing.

Hitch was fast asleep before the chapter was finished, and Annie found herself watching her sleep a moment before she switched off the light and went to bed.

 

#

 

The fourth time was on the Sunday after.

Annie was at her desk, reviewing her notes before class tomorrow, when Hitch returned from her shopping trip.

“I’m baaaaaack!” she yelled, the clunking of the front door punctuating her announcement.

“Hi!” Annie called back.

“I got you something!”

Looking up from her laptop she blinked, making sure she’d heard that right. Making her way out she saw Hitch had piled a stack of bags on the couch, but must have gone into her room. Looking in the bag Annie saw books. A lot of books. And not school books.

Pulling one out (Hitch’s junk was all over their room so it wasn’t like she was a private person), Annie laughed.

“What’s up?” Hitch asked.

Annie answered by showing her the cover of the book in her hand.

“Yeah well,” Hitch pouted, looking anywhere but Annie, “you got me interested the other night so, well…”

“Just teasing,” Annie chuckled putting it down. “I’m kinda surprised you remembered any of it.”

“I didn’t really, well not clearly,” Hitch giggled sheepishly. “But I’ve seen the movies so you know like figured could give the books a go.”

“You could have just asked to borrow mine.”

“Yeah but you really love your books so I didn’t like, want to lose it or something.”

“Oh…” Annie found herself blushing, and saw the other woman was too.

“But ah yeah I said I got you, ah, here!”

Hitch thrust a small gift bag out at Annie, fleeing to her room the moment Annie took it. Inside was a note, written in Hitch’s surprisingly neat handwriting:

“Annie, here’s just a little something for you to say thank you for always being a good friend to me even if I don’t always seem to appreciate it.

Love, Hitch.”

“Oh…” Annie whispered to herself.

Looking inside the bag she found a beautiful hair clip, silver and blue. Holding up she turned it in the sunlight, and smiled.

 

#

 

The fifth time was just before summer break.

Annie had just gone for a jog around the campus and was making her way up to her room. She stopped to talk to Historia and Ymir a moment about their plans (they were going to one of Historia’s family’s holiday homes). As she got closer to her room she could hear music.

Opening the door she was greeted by Hitch dancing about their living room with total, carefree abandon. She was so caught up that she didn’t even notice Annie standing there until she almost ran right into her.

“Hi, Annie!” Hitch grinned, not stopping. “Dance with me!”

Normally Annie would refuse, but there was something about today that made her unable to. Maybe it was that it was the last day before holidays, that they wouldn’t be seeing each other for two months. But maybe it was how happy Hitch looked, bouncing around in her shorts and singlet.

Whatever it was Annie just couldn’t say no.

Even though she was tired and sweaty they danced for what felt like ages, falling to the ground and laughing when she’d finally had enough. Flopping down alongside her, Hitch took hold of her arm and giggled and wheezed, well out of breath.

When the laughter died they stayed on the floor together, arm in arm, neither speaking, listening to the music as afternoon passed them by.

 

#

 

The sixth time was after Annie came back from the holidays.

“How did you get a cold in the middle of summer?”

Annie didn’t answer, instead shivering under her blanket. She’d gotten it through training sessions with her father, come rain or shine that often went into the night – and it had been a wet summer.

Hitch put a hand to her forehead and frowned. “Oh jeez, you’re burning up. Do you have any medicine?”

Shaking her head, Annie coughed, her throat raw. She’d gotten back two days ago, and thought she’d gotten away with it, but by the evening was feeling that tickle in the back of her throat.

“Right well you stay there and-” Hitch stopped, giving Annie a little smile. “Well guess you’re not going anywhere.”

“Not planning on,” she rasped.

“Ok, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Nodding, Annie curled herself up and waited, drifting in and out of sleep.

“Hey, Annie.”

“Huh..?”

Opening her eyes she saw Hitch kneeling beside her bed, placing bottles and packets of medicine on her side table.

“I got a bunch of stuff, so you can pick whatever works best for you,” Hitch smiled.

Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Annie surveyed the pile. “You got so much.”

“Well I can just sell the rest to some tweakers or something,” the brunette giggled. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” she added with a laugh. “Just stick it in the bathroom for winter, yeah?”

“Nnn, yeah,” Annie nodded groggily.

Thanks to Hitch’s help, Annie managed to take some cough syrup and flu tablets, as well as plenty of water.

“My turn to look after you,” Hitch murmured, smiling as she wiped off Annie’s brow.

True to her word, Hitch spent the whole day fussing over Annie, getting her food, making sure she was comfortable and hydrated and was taking her medicine. When the evening came she dragged Annie to the shower, and helped her thoroughly dry her hair after. It was then back to bed, where there was another surprise.

When she was all tucked in and had taken her night time tablets Hitch took a seat on Annie’s bed, gently shoving her over a little so she could sit up beside her. Picking up the book from Annie's bedside table Hitch found her bookmark and started reading. Annie put her head on her friend’s lap, and while she listened she felt better than she had in a long time.

 

#

 

The seventh time was over the mid-semester break.

It was only for two weeks, so most dorm residents stayed and studied. But this was going to be different for Annie as her father would be coming to visit.

The morning of his arrival she woke up and got dressed, and by the time she had finished changing she was awake enough to hear a lot of rummaging around outside her room. Opening the door she was surprised to see Hitch hard at work. And not just hard at work, but hard at work cleaning.

“Morning,” Annie grumbled, scratching her head.

“Morning!” Hitch answered, clearly ruffled, her face red.

“What’s going on? Inspection?”

“Eh?” Hitch stopped, looking at Annie confused. “No, cleaning up for your dad.”

“Oh,” Annie murmured, her face now flushing. “I don’t… I’m not sure he’ll be coming up here.”

A frown crossed Hitch’s face a moment, perhaps processing why that could be. It vanished after a moment and her usual, happy grin reappeared.

“Ah well, probably due a tidy up anyway,” she giggled.

“Yeah,” Annie smiled, “you’re probably right.”

 

#

 

The eighth time was a few hours later, when Annie came home.

She stopped outside the door and let out a short, sharp laugh. It really did feel like home, here with Hitch, and today just confirmed it even more.

 _Well_ , she thought, _it’s Friday so Hitch would be out partying. Can have a nice quiet night._

Opening the door she jumped when she realised someone was in the room. Collecting herself quickly, she saw Hitch sitting on the couch, her laptop beside her.

“Hey you’re back!” Hitch jumped up and went to Annie’s side, clearly concerned. “Did it go ok?”

“It… ah…” she shrugged. “Thought you’d be out tonight.”

“Ah, no,” Hitch shrugged, the nervousness going out of her. “I guess I figured things with you and your dad weren’t the best so wanted to wait for you… make sure you were ok.”

Annie stepped forward and put her arms around Hitch, pulling her close. She didn’t want to let go. If she was like this forever, she’d always be ok.

“Hitch?” Annie asked, not daring to look up.

“Yeah?” There was a waver in her voice, a nervous note that went with the rapid beating of her heart.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I really like you…”

“I like you too,” Hitch answered, a little too quickly.

But Annie couldn’t be sure if it was the same nervousness she felt, or nervousness because she didn’t feel the same.

“No…” Annie shook her head, burying her face in Hitch’s neck. “It’s…” she swallowed, her words catching in her throat. “I mean like like-like.”

“You mean… a romantic thing?”

“Yeah,” Annie squeaked, her voice getting smaller and smaller, tears pricking her eyes.

“So if I said I wanted to make out now you wouldn’t ask if I’m drunk?”

Annie slowly lifted her head, ready to give Hitch a very unimpressed look for teasing her when she was being as serious as she’d ever been. Instead she gasped, the tears she’d been holding back spilling down her cheeks when she saw how Hitch was looking at her.

Looking at her the way Annie knew she was looking back up at her.

“You little shit,” Annie smiled.

“You love it,” Hitch said softly, cupping the blonde’s cheek and wiping away her tears.

Nodding, Annie sighed. “Apparently I do…”

“Not that I really blame you,” Hitch giggled.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Annie huffed.

“So bossy…”

Leaning in with a devilish smirk, Hitch put a gentle kiss on Annie’s lips, and Annie melted into her arms. She knew that while she was sometimes a messy, childish, pain in the rear – that Hitch was going to be there for her. And she’d be there for her too.

They slowly pulled apart from each other, sharing a bashful giggle.

Looking into Hitch’s eyes, Annie thought about some of the little moments that had brought them here. How they’d gotten to know each other becoming more than roommates or friends.

“That was nice,” Annie murmured, her head still full of sunshine.

“Hmmm…” Hitch hummed uncertainly, “I’m not so sure.”

Annie looked at her flatly. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she smirked. “But I’m happy to keep practicing.”

“Of course you are,” Annie sighed, pulling Hitch in for another long, loving kiss.


End file.
